


Стихи firnwen и ninquenaro - оригинальные

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Barrayar, F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Подборка стихов разных лет по барраярскому фэндому с Зимней фэндомной битвы





	1. Письма, которых не было

Так с утра болит голова, если выпито слишком много.  
Если небо не слышит вас, значит, вы - атеист от бога.  
Значит, рая и ада нет. Только долг, и еще, и снова...  
...вы, конечно же, снитесь мне. Я, конечно, о том ни слова.  
Здесь - война, а в душе - вина, тишина светло-серых комнат.  
...Я не стану вас вспоминать. Ни к чему. Я вас просто - помню.  
Здесь - война, здесь поют флоты: по броне и огнем, и сталью.  
И немыслимо, чтобы ты... чтобы вы меня отыскали.  
Поцелуям меж слов и строк не добраться... я не в обиде.  
Вы не станете, видит бог, тот, который меня не видит.  
Листья писем - почти листва. Раз - и падает в мокрый гравий.  
...так мое не дойдет до вас, даже если его отправить.  
Нервы струнно напряжены. Время капает - дни, недели...  
На другой стороне войны кто-то ждет. Может быть. Надеюсь.  
*  
На другой стороне войны, на другой стороне Вселенной  
Жду связавшей нас тишины, как свободы военнопленный,  
Жду, как грешник в своем аду - мимолетного взгляда бога...  
Нет, конечно, письма не жду. Это было бы слишком много.  
Память мелко клюет висок. Свет пульсирует тише. Тише.  
Упускаю слова в песок, чтобы их никто не услышал.  
Я, конечно, за вас молюсь - как позволено только детям.  
Вы мне снитесь. А я вам - снюсь?  
...Я не знаю, что вам ответить.

(Эйрел - Корделии и Корделия - Эйрелу)


	2. Колыбельная Эйрелу Форкосигану

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> где-то вскоре после Комарры

Ночи недоброй, нетихой, больной и злой.  
Вас поздравляют - и я поздравляю вас.  
Вы победили. Вы даже почти герой.  
Руки уже бессмысленно отмывать.

Горек коньяк. Тоскливо пуста постель.  
Холодно и бессмысленно дальше жить.  
Каждый военный - убийца своих детей.  
(Каждый - возможный спаситель детей чужих?)

Город уснул, победами опьянен,  
Городу снятся салюты - или бои.  
Спят коллонады замков, ряды знамен.  
Спят посторонние. Спят - навсегда - свои.

Спят рядовые на первых своих постах,  
Спит Император и те, что в его тени...  
...спите, коммандер. И слушайте - где-то там  
Между камней уже зазвенел родник.


	3. Сказки Кибо-Дайни

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> таймлайн - "Криоожог" или постканон. Ворон Дюрона

1.  
Я помню, что это сказки - весь день, пока не усну:  
Сказка про мальчика Кая, что спит в ледяном плену;  
Сказка про девочку Герду, идущую через льды;  
Сказка про детскую верность ценою в стакан воды.  
Я помню, что это сказки, покуда не смежу век –  
Но ветер скользит по насту, и мерно падает снег.

2.  
Я был почти на изломе, но не был к нему готов,  
Когда моим новым домом стал свет твоих вечных льдов.  
Был бесконечным движением, был одинок и мал,  
Был собственным отраженьем в десятках живых зеркал.  
Я был частицей из сонма, одною сороковой,  
Я был душою бездомной – теперь я навеки твой.

3.  
Я слышал чужие сказки, прозрачные, как вода,  
Про фею в хрустальной маске, чей дом из снега и льда –  
Про Снежную Королеву, Холодную Госпожу...  
С тех пор, ледяная дева, я только тебе служу.  
С тех пор я лишен покоя – мне нужен лишь твой покой,  
Когда я забуду, кто я, под снежной твоей рукой.


	4. Автопортрет без интерьера

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джес Форратьер

Что до глаз - фамильно хороши:  
Карий цвет, ресниц легчайший шёлк...  
Ну а что касается души -   
Я решаю, что есть хорошо.

Равно слово "да" и слово "нет"  
Растворятся в карей темноте:  
"Я хочу" - достаточный ответ  
На любой беспомощный протест.  
Утончен, красив и ядовит -   
Есть такие, знаете, цветы...

Не мешайте мне тебя любить.  
Да, учтите: мы теперь на "ты".


	5. Беатрис

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн - повесть "Границы бесконечности", концлагерь на Дагуле

Небо за куполом - было? Не было?  
Дальше не будет страшнее: некуда.  
Точка. Конец войне.

День не кончается. Время капает  
Медленно. Господи, сил и памяти  
Больше, чем нужно мне.

Некогда - равные, нынче - рваные,  
Бывшие люди из бывшей армии,  
С бывшего рубежа.

Плакать не хватит ни сил, ни голоса.  
Рыжее небо. Рыжие волосы.  
...странно: волосы - жаль.


	6. Я тебя помню

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бел Торн - рядовой Филиппи

Странно: ни файлам, ни пластиковым листам –  
Кто ты, какой ты была, что с тобою стало.  
Просто – ходившая в бой под моим началом.  
Просто – водившая все, что могло летать.

Лед криокамеры – смутный шанс додышать.  
Я не скажу о цене – и никто не скажет.  
Знаю, что ты поступила бы точно так же,  
Если бы только могла в этот миг решать.

Просто – предельная преданность во плоти,  
Неба любого теперь безнадежно выше.  
Я тебя помню.  
Я помню тебя, ты слышишь?!  
Слышишь, конечно.  
Я помню тебя.  
Прости.


	7. Колыбельная Баю

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> юмор, таймлайн - постканон (эпилог "Союза капитана Форпатрила")

Баю-баюшки-баю,  
Люди спят в любом краю.  
В корабле и на планете  
Спят и взрослые, и дети.

Наплевав на дивный вид,  
Вся Форбарр-Султана спит.  
Барраярский император  
Потихонечку храпит.

Вот охранник на посту -  
Сонно смотрит в темноту.  
Спят торговцы, спят бандиты,  
Спит Имперский Аудитор.

Спит Комарра в куполах,  
Словно и не при делах.  
Спят в подполье террористы  
(А могли бы в кандалах....).

Спит во вред самой себе  
Планетарная СБ,  
Спит патрульный прямо в парке,  
Спят в отелях олигархи.

Под пустынею зарыт,  
Универ бетанский спит,  
Дремлет в Шаре проститутка,  
В Кварце спит гермафродит.

Спит, в одну серьгу одет,  
Очень грустный президент,  
И, привычно беспокоясь,  
Спит вполглаза Астрокорпус.

Спит и в космосе плывет  
Дендарийский космофлот.  
У экрана в рубке дремлет  
Даже вахтенный пилот.

Дрыхнут станции Оси -  
Хоть над ухом голоси.  
И в битком набитом трюме  
Спит контрабандист угрюмый.

Смотрит тридцать пятый сон  
У туннеля пост-кордон.  
Спят на станции Кордона  
Баронесса и барон.

Баю-баю-баю-бай,  
Спи-усни, бедняга Бай.  
Крепко спи, приемный Арква,  
После синей ночи жаркой...


	8. Рыцари Круглого стола

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тотал АУ, Артуриана

Великий король был Эзар Форбарра – даруй ему, Господи, свой покой!  
Одиннадцать княжеств и семь королевств собрались под властной его рукой.  
Он был бесстрашен, но не был безгрешен, и суд его мало о милости знал,  
Но в жажде жизни, длящейся вечно, в надежде коснуться иных начал  
Король, умирая, призвал вернейших, и дюжине рыцарей завещал  
Тайну о Чаше.

Но тайны Господни – не карта клада и не обещание мира у ног.  
За ними никак не послать гонца, и Богу за них не внести залог.  
И потому поднялись на зов, что превыше и звонче любых иных,  
Не те, кто был призван Эзаром Форбаррой, но те, кто отрекся себя самих.  
Их так же двенадцать, и много дороже мирских сокровищ любому из них  
Тайна о Чаше.

Сэр Майлз невысокого роста, почти что карлик, горбат и хром.  
Сэр Майлз так давно в пути, что уже не помнит, когда покинул свой дом.  
В высоком замке его ожидают леди-супруга и леди-мать,  
Но даже всеблагий Господь не знает, доколе им мужа и сына ждать.  
Он дал во славу родных небес обет, и однажды он должен узнать  
Тайну о Чаше.

Сэр Марк учен, и в высокой науке на лиги окрест ему равных нет.  
Четыре стража его хранят, четыре тени летят вослед.  
Он столь же мал, как и старший брат, и столь же изранен в своем пути,  
И даже в молитве ему не под силу промолвить простое слово "прости" –  
Но и его ждут в родном феоде, и оттого ему легче идти  
К тайне о Чаше.

Сэр Эйрел обычно молчит о вере, и вообще молчалив. Притом  
Его называют примером для юных сквайров – но чаще зовут Мясником.  
Он служил государю мечом и словом с тех пор, как умел говорить и дышать,  
Он не чурался ни грязи, ни крови, но однажды иссякла его душа,  
И он преклонил колени, и принял крест, и сделал свой первый шаг  
К тайне о Чаше.

Сэр Константин – бастард безвестный, он имя и герб заслужил в бою.  
Сэр Константин – безумец из тех, о ком менестрели не пропоют.  
От колдовства госпожой избавлен, он был ее сыну и братом, и псом,  
Годами смирял свой жестокий нрав, стал верным супругом и нежным отцом,  
Но ради дочери и госпожи и он поднял крест на щит, влеком  
Тайной о Чаше.

Мятежником и чужеземцем предстал своему королю Валлиец Давид,  
Но был им прощен, и рыцарем добрым себя показал, и стал знаменит.  
Он мудр, и речь его величава, и многих он к миру привел за собой,  
И Дева Озера ныне стала его избранницей и путеводной звездой.  
Но с прежним огнем в мятежном сердце он жаждет путь отыскать прямой  
К тайне о Чаше.

Сэр Айвен высок, синеглаз и статен, единственный сын он в своем дому.  
Смиренно сносил он упреки матери в том, что руки не отдал никому.  
Он не был чужд красоте девичьей и не чурался прелестных вдов,  
Немало пролил в поединках крови, втройне расточил учтивых слов,  
Но Дама всех Дам прикоснулась к нему, и в сердце неверном восстала любовь  
К Тайне о Чаше.

Сэр Байерли странен не только обликом – для сарацина он даже хорош,  
Но если заходит речь о привычках, чуднее образчика не найдешь.  
Он в юности был обвинен облыжно, хоть воли своим не давал страстям,  
Он в гневе бежал из отчего дома, и путь его ни был ни прост, ни прям,  
Но жажда истины в сердце его озаряет, подобно алтарным огням,  
Тайну о Чаше.

Сэр Николас юн. В лета, как эти, живут устремленными в вышину.  
Сэр Николас прост и невинен, почти как дети, которые только играют в войну.  
Господним чудом он был избавлен от хвори, сгубившей его отца,  
Лишь материнское благословенье – единственный дар, что просил он сам.  
И выбор его беспредельно высок – опаляющая умы и сердца  
Тайна о Чаше.

Сэр Саймон зовется Безликим – его повстречав, не запомнишь о нем ничего.  
Он дважды стоял на грани безумия, дважды верность спасала его.  
Он дал немало суровых обетов во имя умершего короля,  
И те, кто любил его, удивлялись, как только не стонет под ним земля.  
Но так же, как прежде – к законам земным, отныне навек устремлен его взгляд  
К тайне о Чаше.

Сэр Эймор из Клийви рожден солдатом, полвека он держит копье в строю.  
Спасая наследника, он не думал о том, как жизнь сохранить свою.  
Сэр Эймор не ищет даров драгоценных, не требует почестей и наград,  
Он говорит, что награды – дело господ, как войны – дело солдат.  
Но вот он возвышен и призван к поиску тайны ключей от Господних врат –   
Тайны о Чаше.

Сэр Грегори Мерлином венчан на царство, земля расцвела под его рукой.  
Но предречено: лишь пока он правит, людским королевствам дарован покой.  
И он остается в высоком замке, в объятиях бледной своей госпожи,  
О коей вся Логрия истинно знает, что мать молодой королевы – из Ши.  
Он суд вершит и послов принимает, но все устремленья его души –  
Тайна о Чаше.

Воистину, каждый достоин верить, и каждому дастся по вере его.  
Старик или мальчик, солдат или лорд – Весть Благая не милует никого.  
Сердец не щадит, не проходит мимо, от ран не отдергивает персты –  
Прекрасней господнего рая и выше любой неизведанной высоты.  
И каждый, кто к ней прикоснется, горит, не сгорая.   
Воистину, призван и ты  
К Тайне о Чаше!


End file.
